


Character Guide

by haltedascention



Series: Strangers Of The End [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haltedascention/pseuds/haltedascention
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guide for the OCs in Strangers of the End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Guide

**Author's Note:**

> This information applies only to the beginning of the story, and some of it will change as the characters progress.

**Quinn Montanari**

**Chat Name:**  orchestratedChaos [OC]

 **Birthday:** October 23rd

 **Moon:** Derse

 **Title:** Prince of Space (destroys space/destroys with space)

 **Planet:** Land of Smoke and Frogs

 **Strife Specibi:** hammerkind

 **Typing Style:** as a tendency to forget the first letter of each sentance.  ses CAPITILASATION!!!!! AND ,,,,PUNCTUATION,,,, FOR ~EMPHASIS~

 **Bio:**  Quinn was a child protégée, being extremely talented in all of her school subjects without much effort. However, at some point she stopped caring about school and started focusing on writing instead. She writes fantasy adventures long into the night, and gets into a lot of trouble for falling asleep in class.

 

**Ealyn Lamont**

**Chat Name:** violetSapling [VS]

 **Birthday:** May 7th

 **Moon:** Derse

 **Title:** Sylph of Void (one who heals nothing/nothingness)

 **Planet:** Land of Repetition and Echoes

 **Strife Specibi:** wandkind

 **Typing Style:** lots of comas,,,,, minor Speling Mistakes, random Caps,,

 **Bio:** Ealyn is the mom friend and can make anyone feel at ease. She is friends with practically anyone she meets, but, despite her perceived confidence, she often feels inferior to Quinn and Elise because of how much worse her grades are.

 

**Axton Rivest**

**Chat Name:** vocalTomb [VT]

 **Birthday:** July 18th

 **Moon:** Prospit

 **Title:** Page of Life (shares life/living things)

 **Planet:** Land of Snow and Light

 **Strife Specibi:** shieldkind

 **Typing Style:** Perfect spelling and grammar. Doesn't use 'pun'ctuation unless it's necessary. Makes a lot of bad jokes. 

 **Bio:** Axton is an English Language student. He is a living thesaurus and often drives his friends mad by using words nobody is familiar with. His grasp of the language makes him excellent at making puns.

 

**Niomi Duboux**

**Chat Name:** worriedBedhead [WB]

 **Birthday:** June 4th

 **Moon:** Prospit

 **Title:** Witch of Heart (manipulates love and sense of self)

 **Planet:** Land of Glow and Melody

 **Strife Specibi:** paintkind

 **Typing Style:** no caps, ever!! shortens most words and uses v. much punctuation.

 **Bio:** Niomi is kind hearted and cares an awful lot about other people and their needs. She will often put other people before herself, and is very into social-justice. She keeps a very tight hold on any negative feelings she has, which can result in her having upsetting outbursts when under stress.

 

**Elise Laur**

**Chat Name:** extraterestrialChemist [EC]

 **Birthday:** April 29th

 **Moon:** Derse

 **Title:** Maid of Doom (defends and attacks using death)

 **Planet:** Land of Ivory and Velvet

 **Strife Secibi:** scythekind

 **Typing Style:** Uses lots of emojis. :D And full stops. ;)

 **Bio:** Elise is a genius when it comes to the sciences. She comes from a very wealthy family and has always gotten everything she ever wanted. Julie is part of the popular crowd and can be a bit cruel if things don't go her way.

 

**Louis Laur**

**Chat Name:** nervousWalker [NW]

 **Birthday:** April 29th

 **Moon:** Prospit

 **Title:** Heir of Hope

 **Planet:** Land of Aspiration and Music

 **Strife Specibi:** bowkind

 **Typing Style:** Has perfect spelling and grammar.Does not put a space between the full stop and the next sentence.

 **Bio:** Louis is Elises' twin and polar opposite. He is a musical genius and part of the school band. He used to be bullied a lot, until Elise put her foot down. Now, people treat him like he's invisible and he likes it that way. He is very quiet and awkward, and the only way he knows how to express himself is through his music. 

 

**Lylah Mussino**

**Chat Name:** hybridReaper

 **Birthday:** September 5th

 **Moon:** Prospit

 **Title:** Thief of Mind

 **Planet:** Land of Shadows and Graphite

 **Strife Specibi:** throwdggkind

 **Typing Style:** No punctuation the first letter of a message is capitalised

 **Bio:** Lylah is a massive nerd behind a cool façade. She's best friends with Elise in school. Out of it, she spends most of her time with Riven, Tyler and Louis, playing football or League of Legends. She is extremely talented at art and animation and draws in every spare moment.

 

**Riven Rigoli**

**Chat Name:** conditionalOverdrive

 **Birthday:** November 30th

 **Moon:** Derse

 **Title:** Rogue of Light (steals fortune and knowledge and shares it with others)

 **Planet:** Land of Rust and Fire

 **Strife Specibi:** flamethrowerkind

 **Typing Style:** shortens everythin, types in lower case nd uses lttl punctuation

 **Bio:** Riven is arguably the most attractive person in the school, despite this he doesn't spend any time with the popular crowd, unless he's hanging out with Lylah and Elise (mostly when Ealyn is around). He acts as though he's too cool to care about anything, but in reality he's always comparing himself to the achievements of his older brothers.

 

**Tyler Prat**

**Chat Name:** webcamReject

 **Birthday:** December 20th

 **Moon:** Prospit

 **Title:** Bard of Blood (invites destruction of relationships/through relationships)

 **Planet:** Land of Whispers and Warmth

 **Strife Specibi:** axekind

 **Typing Style:** uses a lot of semi-colons for no reason; which drives axton insane. never uses caps; and only ever uses one emoji :P

 **Bio:** Tyler is great friends with Louis and Riven. He's very sarcastic and shows his affection through insulting you. He is very cynical and observant of others. 

 


End file.
